Callado por siempre
by Conifi
Summary: Alemania tenia sentimientos guardados por Italia y Italia tenia sentimientos guardados por Alemania...Pero ¿Dirán lo que sienten?


Se escuchaban quejidos desdé la habitación Veneciano, su hermano asustado y enojado ante su imprudencia al salir sin chaqueta en medio de la tormenta, lo había llevado al doctor. Después de un largo chequeo le diagnosticaron gripe, aún que no fuera muy grave, lo parecía.  
 **  
Romano** -Se escucho un intento de grito fallido. Sin embargo el susodicho logro captar el llamado, con el ceño fruncido subió hacia la habitación de su hermano  
 **  
¿Que quieres ahora?** -Dijo de mala forma. Odiaba cuidarlo, aún que lo quería era una molestia cuidar de su hermano por ciertas razones:

 _ **1**_.Tenia esa mala costumbre de botar los pañuelos con los que se limpiaba la nariz al suelo como si nada ¿Y quien tenia que recogerlos? el.

 _ **2**_.Siempre que se enfermaba hablaba con sus amigos imaginarios y tenia la mala suerte que lo confundiera con un suricatta para luego ofrecerle cantar _Hakuna matata._

 ** _3._** Le pedía comida cada cinco minutos.

 ** _4._** Además empezaba a reclamar sobre ¿Porqué el Alemán no venia a visitarlo?

 _ **5.**_ Y el peor punto de todos _no podía ver a su Español hasta que estúpido de su hermano se mejorara._

Y justo en este día tenia que estar enfermo. Justo el día en que iba a salir con su Antonio. Eso era lo que más lo irritaba.

 **Tengo hambre** -Se quejo- **Y mucha ve~**

 **Acabas de comer hace una hora** -Reprocho. Cuando de pronto su celular empezó a vibrar. Se había olvidado por completo que hablaba con el Español, si no podía hablar con el en persona al menos tenia que hacerlo por celular ¿No?- **Espera un momento  
**

 _-¿Que paso? Tuve que cortar la llamada para que te dieras cuenta que me dejaste esperando en linea_  
- _Perdón Antonio se me olvido, no me di cuenta que deje hablando solo al estupendo idiota que eres  
-¿No puedes ser más cariñoso con tu novio?  
-No  
-Espero que no sigas así en una hora  
-¿De que estas hablando inútil? Tengo que cuidar del estúpido de mi hermano  
-Le conseguí niñero-_Se escucho una risa coqueta _-¿Qué mierda hiciste? -Hice que Ludwig aceptara cuidar a Veneciano hasta mañana_ -Abrió los ojos ante la "pequeña" indirecta del mayor _-¿mañana?_ -si lo viera en estos momentos Antonio, no sabría si era uno de sus tomates o su Italiano con el rostro rojo de verguenza - _Si, ¿acaso crees que no me darías la noche que me prometiste? -Bueno...esto...Eres un idiota -Si, ajá. Bueno cambiando de tema Ludwing va en camino -Pero si dijiste en una hora-Si, pero una hora más en la cama -Eres un_ -No pudo continuar ya que su "amado" le corto

 **¿Porqué Ludwing no me viene a ver? Dímelo suricatta** -De nuevo con eso. ¿Cuando entendería que el no era un el suricatta del rey león? Pensó Romano.- **Ve~-** Dijo deprimido, siempre había querido que el rubio lo cuidara.

 **Cállate y duerme, no has dormido nada-** Quería que se durmiera para poder salir y dejarlo con el Alemán rápido, sabia que le faltaba poco para que llegara, pero si el lo dejaba con el ojiazul mientra estuviera despierto no lo dejaría salir hasta que le explicara todo, y lo ultimo que quería era llegar tarde donde el castaño.  
El pequeño Veneciano se quedo dormido en un par de minutos. ...

Al llegar el rubio a la casa de los hermanos Vargas, al tocar la puerta, un ansioso y arreglado Romano le abrió para solo decirle un simple "Ciao" y salir corriendo hacia su auto.  
El chico confundido entro a la casa. Sin mucho apuro subió las escaleras hacia la habitación del chico que le roba sus pensamientos nocturnos y unos cuantos suspiros en medio de ellos.

 **Feli...-** Se callo al ver el estado de su "amigo". Bueno para Italia el si era su amigo, pero para el Alemán, el era mucho más que eso, era el chico que rondaba en sus pensamientos todos los días, era el que lo hacia poner nervioso, con el que se imaginaba llevando una vida...Pero no todo puede pasar en la vida y eso lo tenia más que claro. El Italiano nunca se fijaría en el. Se sentó a un costado de la cama y acariciar la cabellera, ahora desordenada, del castaño- **¿Porqué las cosas son tan difíciles? ¿Porqué soy tan cobarde para decirte mis sentimientos? Creo que es por que sé que no me corresponderías y aún que lo sé, me dolería más escucharlo de tu boca. No sé cuantas veces eh tenido que controlarme para no besarte en medio de las reuniones...** -Rió amargamente- **No sabes cuantas veces eh llorado por verte con el en vez de mi** -Suspiro frustrado- **Duele verte con alguien que no soy yo. Nunca imagine que alguien se me adelantaría. Si hubiera sabido que no tendría en mis brazos como tantas veces te tuve, que ya no vendrías a mi cama a altas horas de la madrugada, porque encontrarías otra más cómoda con alguien que si admitió sus sentimientos hacia ti y no fue un maldito cobarde. Por más que eh tratado de alejarme de ti no puedo es algo inevitable. ¿Sabes algo? Te ame más que nadie en la vida y lo sigo haciendo y...además lo seguiré haciendo, nadie cambiara eso.** -Se quedo unos cuantos minutos callado viendo esa cara que tanto extrañaba- **No pensé algún iba a día perderte**

 **Nunca me vas a perder** -Dijo soñoliento el chico. Por un momento el ojiazul se asusto de que hubiera escuchado lo que dijo- **Siempre voy a ser tu amigo ¿No?. Siempre estaré hay para ti, en las buenas y en las malas** -Se sentó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba producto de la gripe- **Somos amigos y los amigos nunca se pierden Ve~** -Sonrió con su característica sonrisa, nadie podría quitarle esa sonrisa por nada del mundo. El rubio estaba ahí y eso era lo único que le importaba, que el estuviera cuidándolo. Podía ser que tuviera novio pero eso no implicaba que el no siguiera enamorado del Alemán, claro que el nunca se lo diría por miedo a ser rechaza, además el tenia novio... el cual pronto seria esposo. Solo faltaban unos meses, sabiendo que seria la mayor equivocación de su vida, pero... era algo de lo cual no se podía retractar, ya estaba casi lista la boda y por mucho que pensó que era un error no pudo negarse a la propuesta de matrimonio.

 **Más que un amigo eres un dolor de estomago** -Con tono serio el chico se levanto de la cama- **Pero lamentablemente tengo que cuidar a mi dolor de estomago** -Bajo las escaleras para ir a buscar los medicamentos que dejo el hermano gruñón de su amor imposible, para luego ir a dejarlos- **Si quieres algo o pasa algo, estaré abajo**

Llego la noche, el Alemán se dirigió hacia la habitación del amante de la pasta para encontrarlo plácidamente durmiendo. Se acerco para ver si su temperatura corporal había bajado. Se impresiono al ver que su temperatura estaba mucho más baja que hace una hora. Se dirigió hacia la habitación Romano para luego tirarse en la cama y ver la invitación de boda que tenia en su mesa de noche. La devolvió abruptamente a su lugar, le frustraba acordarse que Feliciano se casaba.

La noche paso tranquila, lamentablemente no podía decirse lo mismo de la mañana. Retumbo un portazo y unos gritos a las 8:34 de la mañana. ¿Quién hace tanto ruido a esta hora? El ojiazul bajo a ver el berrinche que había en la planta baja.

 **¡Ya las cagaste, andante de mi casa ahora mismo!** \- Romano estaba en media discusión con Antonio

 **Pero mi medio tomate-** Trato de calmarlo  
 **  
¡Cállate, nada de mi medio tomate, lárgate de aquí, lo único que quiero es eso! ¡¿No entiendes idiota?!** -Le cerro la puerta en la cara para después empezar a decir unas cuantas palabras que apenas se entendían- **Le digo que lo amo ¿Y que hace el hijo de puta? me dice que me veo como nena cediendo ante sus encantos** -Gruño para después sentarse **-Gracias por cuidar al idiota de mi hermano en mi ausencia**

 **Por nada Romano. Pero creo que ya es hora de que me valla** \- Ludwig subió a la habitación del chico de ojos avellana el cual estaba jugando con un peluche de conejo- **Adiós Italia** -Dijo desdé la puerta

 **Adiós Doitsu-** Sacudió su mano derecha euforicamente. El Alemán se dio la vuelta cuando escucho un llamado- **Oye**

 **¿Si?** -volvió la mirada al castaño el cual estaba abrazando a su peluche ruborizado.

Veneciano lo había pensado desde ayer, le diría a Lud lo que sentía, no le importaba que el dijese que no sentía lo mismo. Pero al mirarlo a los ojos no pudo. Se acobardo enseguida y miro a su derecha ¿Como podía ser tan difícil?  
Después de unos segundos decidió no contarle y preguntarle otra cosa

 **¿Puedes ser mi padrino de boda?** -Dijo mirando hacia abajo mientras se tapaba con el peluche. No quería que el rubio le viera la cara, no quería que lo viera con esas lagrimas que bajaban por sus pómulos al decir esas palabras. El no quería que fuera su padrino de boda, el quería que fuera el novio de su boda.

 **Claro** -Contesto de manera normal, aún que en el fondo eso le doliera más que una puñalada, sentía que le faltaba el aire y que unas cuantas gotas salían de sus ojos. El rubio se fue de inmediato antes que lo viera uno de las hermanos y se tiro en su cama, no le dieron ganas de hacer nada.

Hay se encontraban ellos, con sentimientos guardados por temor de perderse o arruinar la posible boda que andaba merodeando. Sabían que después de la boda ya no tendrían oportunidad alguna de confesar su amor ante el otro...Pero Lud prefería que Feli fuera feliz y Feli prefería no perder a Lud por ese maldito sentimiento que lo único hacia era causarle más tristeza al aceptar. Los dos estaban rotos por dentro, pero nadie se daba cuenta que lo estaban. ¿Que más daba? si ellos ponían una sonrisa de vez en cuando nadie sabría que estaban a punto de desmoronarse y correr hacia el otro. Pero no se podía, ya había pasado la oportunidad de declarar su amor, y ahora ya no les quedaba nada más que un corazón roto y unas lagrimas que caían cada noche. Pero no todos los sueños se cumplen... Ni tampoco todo es como un cuento de hadas.

Esta historia no era _un Felices por siempre_

Esta historia no er _a un Beso de amor verdadero_

Esta historia no era _un_ _Por siempre y Para siempre_

Esta historia era un _Y vivieron separados, callados y destrozados por siempre_


End file.
